Moments Series: Goodbye Sam
by Su Freund
Summary: AU Jack's thoughts as he faces the Teal'c of his reality. Episode Tag for There But For The Grace of God.


Title: The Moments Series – Goodbye Sam

Author: Su Freund

Website: www ficwithfins com (insert . instead of spaces in the address)

Category: PoV, Episode Tag. angst

Content Warnings: Use of mild language and passing reference to sex

Pairings: Jack and Sam

Season: One

Spoilers: There But For The Grace of God

Fiction Rated: T

Summary: AU Jack's thoughts as he faces the Teal'c of his reality

Sequel/Series Info: Drabble series of POVs based on a moment from an episode

Status: Complete

Disclaimer: Not mine and sadly never will be. No copyright infringement is intended. Copyright © 2004 Su Freund

Archive: My site, Jackfic, SJD

Author's Note: Called a drabble ficlet because each individual paragraph is 100 words long. This series is not necessarily written or appearing in episode order so does not follow a particular sequence - except my whim in writing them.

**Moments Series: Goodbye Sam**

I hope I'm doing the right thing. This Teal'c guy is huge! Jackson says we're friends in his reality; hard to believe, yet I'm here anyway. I must be freakin' crazy! Sam and Catherine believe and that means a lot. If it's true I guess I'm doing the right thing. There's seems no hope for this reality. Maybe I can save a planet in another reality. That's a pretty strange concept to grasp. Maybe my other self can find a bit of happiness with Sam in Jackson's reality, although it seems there's nothing between them there. Sam's military? Go figure!

I can't believe how lucky I was to meet her. She's beautiful and has enough brains for both of us. Boy, does she have brains. I never have figured out why she fell for a guy like me, but she did. Lucky, lucky, me! I fell for her so fast, so hard, and she reciprocated. Unbelievable! I never thought I'd find another special someone; not after Sara, or Charlie. I don't deserve happiness after Charlie, but I got it, at least for a while. That's good enough for me. A whole lot more than simply good enough. She's pretty amazing.

She was the best thing to happen to me in a long while. She walked into my cold, lonely world and warmed it; set it alight actually. The spark was there from the get go. That was sooo sweet! I knew it as soon as I saw her. I want to save her. Take me you Jaffa bastard but leave my Sam alone! My wonderful, loving, intelligent and sexy Sam. Both of us were so closed off, but we opened each other's worlds. That doesn't happen much in a lifetime but we talk, really talk, and the sex is fantastic.

What if I can't save her? Save her in another reality? Is that good enough? It has to be. I hope that poor sap who is me in Jackson's world gets his act together with their Sam. Screw the regs; life's too short! He doesn't understand what he's missing. If he knew… I was so lucky that my Sam wasn't military. Got to admit I might never have made a move if she had been. It's okay to say screw the regs but it's not the right thing to do. My alternative self is probably into that honorable crap too!

Ironic. If I could speak to him now I'd say 'go for it Jack! She's worth it. Honor is good, great even, but she's better. Find a way you stupid moron!' Sam, my wonderful, beautiful Sam, what's happening to you now? I wish I could hold you in my arms again. I want your warmth, your love, your kisses; I want it all. I long for you to be with me every day, hour, minute. We should have been married by now. Damn those snakeheads! We never had the chance to make it and I don't think we ever will.

I have a bad feeling about this. This Jaffa is a mean looking bastard and I don't think he's buying this alternate universe story. Who can blame him? I'm not sure I do either, but I have faith in Sam. I want to live for her, be with her. I've got a nasty suspicion this might be it for me. I don't like the look in this guy's eyes. If you get that Jackson guy back, Sam, go with him; save yourself. He's pointing that big weapon at me. Oh crap! Goodbye Sam. I love you. Live and be happy.

End 


End file.
